


lights out

by chiaki (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chiaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and i know you feel the same.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbMeAOTPJzM</p></blockquote>





	lights out

"you've never been to prom?" 

touko rubbed their arm; komaru's endless flow of questions never failed to exhaust them. "o-o-of course i-i've never been to prom," they said, catching komaru's eye from across the room briefly before returning their gaze to their own fiddling hands; "i-it's not like there was much opportunity to go, seeing as we, were trapped in a school b-being forced to kill each other..." they gave a small smirk and muttered, "although if anything would have given me incentive to kill, f-forcing us to go to a dance might have been it..."

when komaru didn't reply, they glanced up to see her look of horror, and hastily clarified, "that was a joke."

"oh!" she sighed with relief and giggled, shaking her head. she readjusted herself on the bed where she and touko were sitting, and composed herself once more. "but, wow! i can't believe you've never been to prom! you're such a romantic sap, it seems just like your kinda scene!"

touko snorted, and she scrambled to correct herself. "i mean, you know, for like, inspiration and stuff!" she paused and then hurriedly added, "and i bet some cute boy would ask you, for sure! you're super cute, touko!" she watched the blush rise in their splotchy cheeks, like meteor's kisses on a planet's surface, and they made a vague noise of disagreement, refusing to meet her eyes. "no, really, it's true!"

ignoring her, touko turned the attention to komaru. "what about you?" komaru tilted her head questioningly, and they continued, "i-i mean, you must have gone to, a bunch of dances i-i-in middle school, i bet boys were all over you," they smiled slyly, adding, "seeing as you kissed boys every day, right?"

it was komaru's turn to blush, and she shook her head frantically. "i already told you i lied about that! anyways, i never did go to a dance! i was always too nervous, they seem so overwhelming and scary!"

touko nodded solemnly. "if there's o-one thing we can agree on, it's that."

komaru bit her lip, and after few beats of silence, she said, "let's make one!"

"make... what?" touko felt dread gain weight in the pit of their stomach.

"our own prom!" komaru jumped up off of the bed, and spread her arms to gesture at the hotel room they'd been sleeping in for the past few weeks. "we can use this!" 

"this rundown place...?" touko made a fair point; one of the walls was collapsed in, the carpet was dirty and the bed was unchanged; there were open cans from food scattered on the tables and floors, not to mention the growing piles of books in the corner...

komaru smiled, and said, "sure! it's not like we have anything to compare it to, right?" she walked over to touko's record player, and hummed to herself, "not many of your records are great to dance to but umm... this should work!" she set to work on setting up the record, and touko took this time to protest.

"w-we don't have dresses, we don't have dates, h-how are we going to make this like a prom? there's, not even anybody else here..." 

"so what?" komaru turned to face touko. "this is _our_ prom!" she held out her free hand, which touko didn't take; they instead slid off of the bed on their own. they eyed her hand cautiously, making no move towards her.

"this isn't some k-kind of prank, right?" 

komaru froze, and then smiled warmly; she set down the needle of the record player. scratchy, soft music quietly whispered in the background as komaru made her way towards touko, who refused to meet her eyes. 

> _come with me, my love,_

"i would never play this kind of prank on you," she promised, taking touko's hands in hers.

> _to the sea, the sea of love_

touko stammered as komaru took one of touko's hands in hers, and placed her own on the small of their waist; they hesitated before doing the same. komaru smiled brightly at touko, who was looking away pointedly. they began to dance; slowly, and at first, awkwardly, but as they both grew familiar with one another's movements, comfort settled in. komaru rested her head against touko's- with their heels, they were almost as tall as her- and felt the warmth of love in her cheeks.

> _i want to tell you_

komaru mouthed the words against touko's cheek, and touko watched them carefully, as if trying to make out the words they could already hear.

> _how much i love you..._

they kept dancing, a nervous silence between them, but despite the knots in both of their stomachs, the safety that they gave one another remained. they knew, like their body knew blood and the sky knows clouds, that as long as they were together... they were _safe_.

"touko..." komaru murmured, bringing her eyes to meet theirs. touko didn't look away this time.

she smiled gently, brought one of her hands to touko's cheeks-

and the power went out.

they both froze, and touko immediately began panicking. "great, t-this is just great, now w-we're going to have to find the, circuit breaker, of course this would happen, w-we can't have one nice-"

"shh," komaru whispered, and she leaned in and kissed them. 

her lips were soft against theirs, and the voice died in touko's throat; she felt them relax against her, and the hands that were still clasped together gripped tighter. the kiss was short, but it said everything that komaru wanted to say to them.

it said thank you, it said i'm proud of you, it said i want to spend my life with you, it said i know you feel the same.

but most of all, it said i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> and i know you feel the same.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbMeAOTPJzM


End file.
